No Regrets-Pull Me Back
by SP12122015
Summary: They had tried almost helplessly to remain friends. The tension was building. She pushed and he pulled, he pushed and she pulled. They were both so headstrong and stubborn.


**I hope you all find it enjoyable. I got an idea from a few other Fanfiction stories, so bear with me when I try the following…anything written in "…." this is something said in Russian. I think it makes thoughts clear and then I don't have to use Google translate only to translate exactly what I am saying to you the reader…so yeah let me know what you think about that…Please R &R. **

* * *

They had tried almost helplessly to remain friends. The tension was building. She pushed and he pulled, he pushed and she pulled. They were both so head strong and stubborn. He was pushing for her to get better, for her to open up to him to tell him something. _Anything._ She could take care of herself that much was obvious. She just wanted to be left alone, to be left to her devices. Why was he so insistent on helping on being near her? God it was infuriating and intriguing and amusing and pleasing. Three months later their relationship had denatured to nothing more than a thin line tying together co-workings.

She was staring absently into the forest, through the expansive glass windows. Training had gone as expected. Now for the evening she was spent and wanted nothing else to do with anyone. Her mind was empty and running a mile a minute all at the same time. _Bruce._ He had left her and now three months later nothing had changed. He still left a hole in her fragile heart. Was she too much of a monster for him? Was she too damaged to be loved by even another monster? How did she screw this up? She put her duty, _their duty,_ before her desires, _their desires._ She would have run away with him if he didn't make her choices for her. She slide down the wall and sat there, legs splayed across the floor. Her mind was swimming.

"Do you want diner?" Steve had startled her.

"Huh?"

"Diner, do you want Natasha?"

"No I'm fine."

"You have to eat Natasha."

"No, I'm fine."

"You don't have to eat with me if you don't want to but at least have food."

"Food's not that great hear anyway."

"Then let me take you out to the city."

"Steve, I'm fine no food, no thank you." Steve slid down next to her. She could feel his eyes on her every so often.

"He's an ass." She was taken aback at first, but it shook her, how could he know what was running through her mind? Was her mask of solitude failing her?

"Language Rogers." He stared at her and they both stifled a small laugh.

"He is…He had the most beautiful woman in the entire world ready to love him and be with him and he went and through that away for solitude, because he choose to run away from whatever he was feeling, instead of confiding in someone who loved him, instead of facing his fears." She stared at him her face faltered like it did when he said he trusted her a year or so ago. He was staring straight ahead. His eyes were glazed over, looking at nothing specifically.

"Steve?" His hand slipped over to her thigh. He moved it slightly rubbing her knee and lower thigh. It was comforting and it warmed her in someway.

"Natasha let me get you food."

"Steve, you don't have to."

"Come on its nothing."

"Okay fine. Where?"

"You tell me, and I'll take you there."

"Okay."

"Okay." Steve got up slightly first and offered her a hand. He pulled her to her feet and they went their separate ways to get ready for their outing. When they met up they were in the garage and they headed towards Steve's bike.

"Do we really have to take your bike?"

"Yeah, the city is too hard to find parking for my truck or your corvette."

"Fine."

"Hear put the helmet on."

"No." She eyed him and his eyes pleaded silently.

"Fine." She put it on and Steve got on his bike, it roared to life, now purring, as it was idle. He looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to get on to the bike. She finally sat down, and wrapped her arms around Steve's waist. She felt safe and calm and secure. They were all unfamiliar feelings for her, and yet she couldn't get enough of them. As they rode towards the city Natasha became lost in thought again. Why was Steve being so nice to her, when all she had done was hurt him and push him away?

"Where exactly is the place we are going to eat Natasha?"

"Oh uh how about my favorite diner."

"Alright." With that they fell back into a small comfortable silence, until Steve stopped his Harley. They walked into the diner and took their seat in a booth in the back of the diner. It created an intimate scenario that made Natasha let her guard down. They took there time looking through the menu.

"So what can I get for you youngsters?"

"Well I'll have a cheese burger and fries with a water. Well done." Steve responded.

"And what about you dear?" Natasha remained silent for so long that the waitress was a little lost.

"She'll have the number 4 with no onions. And a water on the side. Medium rare."

"Coming right up darling." As the lady left, finally Natasha snapped back to the scene.

"How did you know what I would order?"

"Well we did come here all those times after missions way back when, it would have been impossible not to realize what you always order."

"Steve, I'm flattered." As their meal came they fell into a comfortable silence and they ate. She couldn't help but stare at Steve every now and then. Only missing his longing glances. When they finished Natasha walked out and Steve was leaving a tip.

"Thank you Steve."

"Anytime Natasha. It was fun."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." And like that they traveled back to the Avengers base. It was mostly a silent ride and it was comfortable. Steve thoughts kept wandering back to Natasha. God she was a real beauty. What he felt for her should be illegal, but he was a man after all. He couldn't deny what his body, what his mind found so attractive. Natasha's mind kept reeling and jumping back to Steve's hand rubbing her thigh. It was an intimate gesture that made her feel warm. She kept whatever she felt for him buried after the graveyard, but now with Bruce gone these feelings started resurfacing.

As they pulled into the garage, they got off the Harley and they looked at each other intently. She was staring into his crystal blue eyes, getting lost. He was holding her gaze, losing himself in her emerald eyes. God he wanted her. Everything in her wanted him. And they found themselves leaning closer, eyes darting back and forth, from lips to eyes. Then there was nothing left between them.

Her supple lips perfectly fit into his. His one hand wandered to the small of her back pulling her even closer. The other traveled up to her neck winding his fingers up into her hair. Her hands wrapped around his neck and then played with the little hairs there. They walked back to the bike, lips still locked. She was sitting on the bike now, Steve towering over her. It seemed like forever, but to both of them it was everything they had been waiting for. When they pulled back it was just them, and Steve was a like puppy dog lost in amazement. A million things ran through her head all at once. Then she did what the Black Widow does best. She pulled on her emotionless façade and pulled away from Steve. She left him there and ran up into the facility. Steve gathered his things and went up to his rooms. He took a long cold shower, trying desperately to forget the kiss forget everything he ever left about Natasha. It was so damn hard. He laid down in bed trying to sleep, but the nightmares were just all consuming. The fleeting thoughts of her lips against his were just too much to just stop thinking about. He got up and headed towards the common room and kitchen, maybe food would help ease his mind.

Natasha did what she did best; she ran and hid her feelings away. What happened was a fluke. There was no way that Steve in all of righteousness would ever care for a horrible monster like her. He was perfect in every way and she was a cold broken monster with too much red in her ledger. She was tossing and turning, sleep was evading her in every way possible. She figured getting food my ease her mind, so she headed for the common room/kitchen. As she entered the room she made a beeline for the fridge opening it to find something. She pulled out the Vodka bottle first then an apple. She looked hard at the bottle before deciding that drowning out her worries would only make tomorrow's training worse.

Oh great, exactly what he wanted to avoid was present. Natasha looked ever better in the low lighting of the room. It made her fiery red hair stand out even better. All of his blood starting rushing. His heartbeat was going a mile a minute.

"Natasha?" Oh god why does he have to be here, why now.

"Steve." There were so many unsaid words but their eyes told stories.

"Natasha look about what happened, back in…"

"It didn't happen Steve. It was a momentary lapse in judgment."

"Natasha?"

"Steve." He looked in her eyes, and he saw pain and suffering. She was weak and vulnerable. Steve wanted to grab her and hold her in his arms, to worship her and show her that she was perfect and deserved more than he could ever show her. She walked away and Steve couldn't help but follow.

"What do you mean it didn't happen?"

"Nothing happened Steve. We didn't share anything."

"Natasha it happened and I remember it every clearly."

"Steve please stop. I can't deal with the guilt of it." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She looked into his eyes, despite the pain she could still she adoration and desire.

"Natasha I have no regrets about what happened. I don't because I wanted it to happen."

"Steve please don't do this."

"Do what? Tell you that it wasn't a mistake that I felt what you felt. That I reveled in the passion and the feeling of the moment."

"Steve please." He had her cornered between his body and the entrance to her door. He looked into her eyes and he leaned down. His lips meet hers half way. She was pressed against the door and she couldn't help but melt into his touch and god it felt so good. Their lips were locked and finally she gave in giving him all of her. The heat surging inside her was overwhelming and pleasing all at the same time. Her hands traveled up his body and his hands wrapped around her waist. The kiss wasn't hasty and full of lust, but instead it was careful and passionate.

Her hand traveled to her door fidgeting with the scanner trying to open it. Finally it clicked and allowed them to enter. They more or less fell into her room. Lips were on each other the whole time. Steve pushed her up against another wall then lifted her up slowly. She kissed him hard and wrapped her legs around his waist. She reveled in the moment and Steve reveled in the control he had over her. Everything was a blur after that. With careful movements and gestures she moved them to her bed, where they unceremoniously fell together. In their quest to fulfill mutual desire and passion Steve and Natasha lost themselves.

"God you're so beautiful." The Russian harsh on his tongue only increasing her curiosity.

"When did you learn Russian?"

"After I met you."

"Oh Steve don't stop."

"I don't ever intend to." They threw caution to the wind, pushing to lose them selves in the moment. That's what they spent the night doing, with no regrets, pulling each other back to sanity, mending all the cracks in their hearts and minds.


End file.
